


sweater weather

by zigsexual (anythingbutloud)



Series: fluff prompts [3]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff Prompts, M/M, and slightly risqué, everything that happens in this is sugar sweet sappy stupid goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutloud/pseuds/zigsexual
Summary: liam leaves for two weeks and finally comes back and drake misses him very much.
Relationships: Liam/Drake Walker
Series: fluff prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917382
Kudos: 3





	sweater weather

**Author's Note:**

> this is a request from the fluff prompts list #8 ‘wearing each other’s clothes’! thank u literally everyone for requesting 💕 this takes place in no particular universe at all, but liam is king and he and drake are gross sappy in love and thats all u gotta know. also big shout out to the neighbourhood go buy no control on itunes

“Is that my sweater?”

Liam is leaning in the doorway, looking over at him fondly, the corners of his mouth quirked up in a smile. He’s just taken off his suit jacket, folding it absently in his hands, but he still looks every bit the king he’s spent the last two weeks away as.

Drake sits up in their bed, blinking the drowsiness away. “You’re back.”

Liam’s smile broadens. “I’m back.”

Drake’s out of the bed before Liam can put down his jacket, settling for tossing it over a nearby chair instead as Drake pulls him in close, face pressed into his hair, breathing in the scent of him. “I thought you were coming home tonight,” he murmurs, relaxing into Liam’s arms as they come around his waist.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Liam replies, gently kissing his temple. “Also… I missed you.”

“Well, if you’d given me a heads up, I would’ve at least already showered.”

Liam leans back just enough to look at him, reaching one hand up to brush the hair off of his forehead, fingertips lingering along the side of his face. “We can take care of that together, can’t we?”

“Oh, I missed you too.”

Liam laughs, moving out of their embrace and going to pull off his tie, one hand still lingering against Drake’s side for a moment before he walks away. Drake steps back, perching on the edge of an armchair, watching him.

“Have you taken to wearing all my sweaters while I’ve been gone, or will there be some left to change into?” Liam asks, retrieving his jacket and going to place it properly on a hanger.

Drake looks down at his clothes. “Not all of them.”

“Just most?”

“They smell like you,” Drake admits, rubbing a hand along the back of his neck. “It’s like… getting a hug from you, all the time.”

Liam shoots him a smile over his shoulder, tie loose around his neck now, the first few buttons of his shirt undone. “That’s rather romantic of you to say. What have you done with the real Drake Walker?”

“Oh, shut up.” Drake hops down and crosses over to him, but Liam turns at the last second and catches him in a kiss, hands on either side of his face. Drake lets out a quiet sound of surprise before falling back into Liam per usual, arms wrapped around his neck while Liam’s fingers curl into his hair.

Drake’s breathless when they part, looking up at Liam with a particular softness to his expression. “Don’t leave me that long again.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Liam strokes a hand through his hair, “You’d use up all my best cashmere.”

Drake smacks his shoulder, smiling. “God forbid you have to buy more.”

Liam’s gaze doesn’t waver, his eyes still sweeping over Drake’s face. “What if you came with me next time?”

Drake’s smile fades, expression shifting into shock. “What? Are you serious?”

“Yes.” Liam nods. “I want you with me when I have to travel. There’s no point in you staying here when we’d both rather be together.”

“That’s… big, though, isn’t it?” Drake says, “That’s like, official.”

“Are we not official? You’re already wearing my sweater. Should I give you my class ring, too?”

“Liam. You know what I mean. That’s one step away from being… your consort, I guess.”

“Is it?” Liam smiles. “The thought never even crossed my mind.”

“You’re stupid,” Drake says before kissing him again, holding him tightly as his other hand finds purchase below Liam’s collar. He starts fiddling with buttons while Liam parts his lips, the two of them flush together, Liam threading his fingers into Drake’s hair and earning a soft moan in return.

“I love you,” Liam breathes, Drake fumbling with the buttons further, making his way down Liam’s chest as he echoes the words right back. When he finally undoes the last button, pushing Liam’s shirt over his shoulders, he moves towards the hem of his own. Liam stops him.

“Wait,” Liam says, eyes warm with adoration. Drake looks back at him, confused, but Liam just shakes his head. “Leave it on. I like seeing you in my clothes.”

Drake lets his hands drop, a smile spreading across his face. Slowly, he reaches out to trace a line from the hollow of Liam’s throat down to the divot of his hips, his touch sending shivers up Liam’s spine. “As you wish, your majesty.”

Liam cups his face, bringing their lips together more urgently this time, a spark of passion now ignited between them in a full-fledged wildfire. Drake brings his other hand to Liam’s neck, drawing him in ever closer, a quiet sigh escaping his lips even as Liam kisses his breath away.

“If you travel with me,” Liam whispers against his lips, “It can be like this every morning.”

“We’d have to buy you more clothes,” Drake answers, soft kisses punctuating between his words. “My sweater stash will start to run low.”

“You won’t need them if we’re together.”

Drake lifts an eyebrow, a smirk playing at the edges of his mouth. “I didn’t mean for me.”

The next kiss is deep and slow and needy — two weeks needy — and even when Drake is gasping against him Liam just brings him closer, tongue parting his lips, hands caught in his hair as Drake hooks a leg around Liam’s and presses their hips together.

“You’re gonna be the one who needs a shower when I’m done with you,” Drake whispers, breath heavy as he presses kisses along the side of Liam’s face. “Can I get this thing wet or is it dry clean only?”

“Dry clean,” Liam answers, earning a laugh from Drake.

“Yeah, well, then I hope this sweater isn’t your favorite, because I am not about to explain how it got ruined to a dry cleaner.”

“It’s getting ruined now?”

“Mmhm,” Drake bites gently against Liam’s neck. “And so are you.”

Liam’s hands move to the bottom of Drake’s sweater (his sweater), sliding up underneath to splay out against his warm skin. Drake shudders in response, blinking up at Liam slowly when he raises his head. “Thought you liked me in your clothes?”

Liam lets his hands wander lower, fingertips dipping in just enough below Drake’s waistband to make him shiver again, pupils wide as he gazes back at Liam. “I do. I just like getting you out of them even more.”

“Then what are you waiting for? It’s been two fucking weeks.”

“So impatient,” Liam chuckles, leaning in to take Drake’s lips again, their mouths both hot with desire, Drake’s fingernails scratching the skin at the nape of his neck. He pushes Drake’s pants down over his hips, Drake stepping out of them so fast he almost falls, Liam catching him with arms tight around his waist. “Slow down, love.”

“How can I slow down when you’re right there?” Drake breathes, kissing him deep and messy. “Fuck, it’s been the worst…just waiting here for you to come back…”

“Then come with me,” Liam whispers against his lips, their hands both pressed into goosebumped skin. “Say you’ll be my escort. We’ll never have to wait again.”

“You drive a hard bargain.”

“I love you,” Liam says, the words muffled by their mouths, but still clear enough. “Drake, darling…”

Drake laughs, resting their foreheads together, and when he looks back at Liam his smile is so thoroughly smitten that Liam knows he’ll get his yes sooner or later. “So I’m ‘darling’ now?”

“You always are,” Liam traces the line of his jaw with an index finger, gazing back with the same rapt adoration. “My love, my darling, my dearest closet thief.”

“Very funny.”

Liam steps back, arms loosening around Drake as he surveys him. “You look good in just the sweater, you know. Not sure why you insist on wearing anything else.”

“Then take the rest of it off.”

“I’m getting there.”

Drake pulls him back in, open-mouthed kisses catching against teeth and tongues and lips, hands in each other’s hair again as they fumble for purchase. Liam can feel Drake’s heartbeat over his own, warm and solid and comforting. He lets one hand fall down to toy with the hem of that damned sweater, Drake making a quiet sound of approval when his fingers dip lower.

“Liam…”

“Will you think about it, at least?” Liam says. “You don’t have to make a decision now, I just want you to know that the offer is there, if you’d like, and —”

“Babe,” Drake cups Liam’s face, one corner of his mouth pulled up in a crooked smile. “You know I’d love to, right? I mean, you don’t actually think I’d say no?”

“Oh,” Liam feels his cheeks flush. “I just wanted to be sure.”

“The real you is a thousand times better than the sweater counterpart. There’s little to no comparison, if we’re being honest.”

“I’m glad I hold up in person.”

Drake gazes at him, quiet for a moment before he speaks again, his voice low. “I love you so much, you know that?”

In response, Liam closes his eyes and pulls Drake in close, resting in a kiss against his forehead. Drake lets out a soft exhale, smiling, and they hold each other like that as the sun begins to peek in through the blinds, falling across their figures in the darkened room. It’s a long moment before Liam moves, blinking slow as he tilts Drake’s chin up with one finger and brings their lips together again. This kiss is sweeter, softer — but there’s a hint of something more as Drake brings his hands down to slip into Liam’s pockets.

“You ready for that shower now?” he asks.

Liam’s eyes sparkle. “You don’t actually think I’d say no?”


End file.
